


Tequila Sunrise

by eris223



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clextober, Clextober 2019, Day 8: Vampires/Werewolves, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris223/pseuds/eris223
Summary: Lexa, a true masochist at heart, takes on the challenge of writing a short story for Halloween. But when inspiration fails to strike, her loving girlfriend offers up her services.





	Tequila Sunrise

“You do realize that you can still say no, right?” 

Lexa dropped her shoulders and fluttered her eyes shut, the momentary darkness a pleasant reprieve from the harsh blue light of her very blank document. “You know I can’t.”

“You are entirely too stubborn.”

Lexa dug her foot into the floor and pushed with her toes. Her office chair spun around with the speed of a snail, so much slower than she anticipated. But she was committed now. She wasn’t going to give Clarke the satisfaction of seeing her fix her mistake. Which she realized proved Clarke’s point of her being entirely too stubborn, but there were just some things she couldn’t change. 

So she continued to spin at a glacial pace, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her face impassive. When her damn chair finally inched to a halt, Lexa threw Clarke the most withering look she could and proceeded to grab her desk and pull herself back around. 

“Well, that was dramatic.”

Lexa folded her arms on her desk and slumped her head down to her forearms. Hands snaked around her shoulders, and as cool skin glided up her arms, Lexa broke out into a fit of goosebumps.

“Why do you insist on torturing yourself?” Clarke’s voice was only an inch away from Lexa’s ear, her breath tickling her with every word. “You’re not getting paid to do this one. Just say no.”

“I’m a true masochist at heart,” Lexa mumbled into the rich wood of her desk. “Besides, it’s for Natalie. You know I can’t say no to her. She’s my best friend.”

Clarke chuckled, and Lexa could feel the slow shake of her head. “You’re something else. But if you’re going to be this headstrong, maybe I can help. What’s this one supposed to be about?”

Clarke extricated herself from the mess of Lexa’s hair. When Lexa finally pulled her exasperated head up off the desk, she found her loving girlfriend propped neatly in the chair in the corner.

Lexa glared at her very empty and very annoying blank computer screen once more. “Vampires,” Lexa shrugged. “Natalie asked for a story about vampires for Halloween. They’re her favorite, and she’s always going on and on about how there just aren’t enough lesbian vampire stories out there. Which I whole-heartedly agree with. Why do straight people get a monopoly on vampire stories? It’s completely unfair, and quite frankly, unrealistic. There are just as many queer vampires out there as there are straight ones.” 

“You sound so sure about that.”

Lexa winked at her smoldering girlfriend. Clarke raised her eyebrows in a challenge, and they both just sat there, burning holes in each other’s souls, neither one daring to break the charged minute.

Lexa was so close to caving, her whole body quivered under the intense scrutiny of the darkest blue eyes in the corner. But she was saved as Clarke clicked her tongue, and Lexa let her chest heave an enormous sigh of relief.

“So,” Clarke drawled. “Vampires. Anything else?”

“Just the random-ass prompt Natalie gave me to go on.”

“Which is?”

Lexa turned back to her computer and typed in two words, increased the font size making a suitable title, and turned the screen towards Clarke. “Tequila sunrise,” Clarke read aloud. “Like the drink?”

“I doubt she meant the song,” Lexa pulled her screen back. “Natalie isn’t one for classic rock. And the movie? No way.”

“Okay, so vampires and tequila sunrise,” Clarke mulled the words over while Lexa watched the dance of thought play across her face. 

“I can see why your document is still blank. That’s,” Clarke gave her that horrified grimace. “That’s tough.”

Lexa threw her head back in despair. “I know! I’ve been staring at a blank screen for almost an hour.”

“So let’s forget about the prompt,” Clarke smiled. She stood with the grace of a jungle cat, and before Lexa could protest, she was pulling her up from her office chair. Clarke led Lexa to the middle of the room and physically squared Lexa’s shoulders for her. She tilted her chin to stare directly into Lexa’s eyes, and Lexa was forced to pay full attention. 

“Focus on vampires,” Clarke commanded. “What is it about vampires that gets people all hot and bothered?”

Lexa looked up to the right, her mind running rampant. She locked back on Clarke with a smirk and took a small step closer. “There’s the fact that they’re unnaturally gorgeous for starters. Everything about vampires screams beauty and sex-” Lexa stalked forward, forcing Clarke to back up to avoid getting bumped into. 

“They’ve been around for so long, they’re perfectly adept in the art of seduction,” Lexa lowered her voice and kept her eyes intensely trained on her target. Clarke’s throat bobbed up and down as her gaze flicked from Lexa’s mouth back to her eyes. 

“You couldn’t say no to a vampire if you tried,” Lexa whispered. She licked her lips with a sly smile. “But then again, why would you want to?”

Clarke’s knees hit the seat of the chair, and Lexa internally celebrated as Clarke took a moment to calm her body before speaking. “The whole ‘drinking your blood until you die’ thing comes to mind.”

“But that’s part of the thrill, right?” Lexa pressed a hand to Clarke’s chest, pushing her gently into the chair. She made a point to never break eye contact as she straddled her very flustered girlfriend. “They’re so strong; they hold your life in their hands. It’s dangerous. And danger can be tantalizing.”

Lexa settled her weight on Clarke’s lap, smirking when Clarke’s hands trembled as they gripped her hips. “Any of this sparking an idea in that big brain of yours?” Clarke’s voice was hardly a choked whisper.

“Things are sparking.”

Clarke’s fingers dug deeper into Lexa’s hips. “There are other ways to spark your imagination.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Role-play.”

Lexa’s eyes basically bugged out of her head. She dropped her seductive act, which honestly, at this point, she was surprised Clarke had bought into it all. Lexa was not known for her improv skills. 

She sat up straight and gasped, “You want to role-play a vampire story?”

“Why not?” Clarke smiled.

It only took a moment for that alluring smirk to work its magic and make Lexa do precisely what she wanted. “Okay,” she caved, and in a moment of fortitude, quickly added. “But I get to be the vampire.”

“Why do you get to be the sexy vampire?” Clarke pouted.

“Because,” Lexa threw caution to the wind and channeled her inner seductress of the night. Her lips were only inches from Clarke’s ear. “I’m dark and brooding.”

“And my blonde hair instantly makes me fall victim to your charms?”

“No,” Lexa sat up and mustered the most sensual smirk she could. “You fall victim to my charms because it’s enthralling.” Lexa dropped her tone, dragging out each syllable. “My voice-” her lips brushed against Clarke’s ear.

“The way my fingers dance on your skin-” Lexa trailed her nails down Clarke’s shoulders towards the swell of her chest. “The way you can feel my breath on your flesh-” Lexa let her cheek rest against Clarke’s as she spoke. “It makes the hairs rise on your neck. It makes your heart beat wildly. It makes you completely unable to deny my whim.”

Clarke squirmed beneath her. “And what is your whim?”

“I think you know.”

Clarke turned her head to the side, and Lexa pounced at the opening. She let her nose drag up the soft cool skin, inhaling the scent that was so undeniably Clarke it had her eyes fluttering in desire. 

Lexa parted her mouth, letting her teeth graze the sensitive flesh. The hitch in Clarke’s throat spurred her forward, and she wrapped her lips around the curve of her throat, sucking a kiss into goose-fleshed skin.

Clarke’s hand shot up, wrapping in Lexa’s waves, and soon those fingers tightened, pulling a most pliable Lexa from Clarke’s neck to her lips. 

Lexa kissed her slowly, deeply, and thoroughly. Despite Clarke’s efforts, Lexa maintained her dominance and relished the power she had over Clarke. 

*******

A tall glass clinked onto the turquoise coaster sitting near the edge of Lexa’s desk. “What’s this?” Lexa stared at the drink, admiring its subtle beauty as the orange perfectly melted into a fiery red.

“A tequila sunrise, of course,” Clarke smirked. “To help with your inspiration. How’s it going?”

Lexa leaned back in her chair. Since their earlier tryst, Lexa’s muse was firing on all cylinders. She had punched out a decent first and second act of her short story, filled with mystery, intrigue, and a dash of danger. But now she was stuck at the climax.

She heaved a heavy sigh and took a sip of the cocktail Clarke made. “Could be better. Could be worse. I’m stuck on this one part. I don’t know where to go from here.”

Clarke leaned her hip against the desk. “Tell me about it? Maybe I can help.”

“They’re alone, the vampire and my MC. The vampire is leaning in. The MC is pretty sure what’s about to happen. She wants it. She’s terrified but so aroused that she can’t say no. The vampire leans in, pulls the MC’s hair to the side, nuzzles her neck, and bites her.”

Clarke nodded and shrugged. “Pretty classic vampire, right there.”

Lexa had been with Clarke long enough to recognize when she was being nice to just be nice. “Too classic?” Lexa grimaced.

“You know,” Clarke pushed herself off the desk. She pulled Lexa’s chair around so she was standing directly in front of her. “There are other places for a vampire to bite.”

She reached down, wrapped her fingers around Lexa’s wrist, and turned her arm up. “The brachial artery, for example, runs from here,” Clarke traced down the inside of Lexa’s upper arm slowly, biting her lip as goosebumps rose in her fingers’ wake. “To here.”

“It’s the major blood vessel of the upper arm-” Clarke lifted Lexa’s arm up. She drew delicate designs up and down Lexa’s sensitive skin. “It pumps about 70 milliliters per minute-” Clarke pressed a long kiss to the crook of Lexa’s elbow, and Lexa could have sworn that she let her tongue linger, tasting her pulse. “It’s often used to measure blood pressure.”

Lexa nodded, more than aroused by this display of circulatory knowledge.

“And while the brachial artery is nice, it’s not my favorite.” Clarke guided Lexa’s hand back down to the armrest of her chair. At that intense burning behind Clarke’s eyes, Lexa gripped her chair until her knuckles turned white.

“No?” she choked out.

Clarke shook her head and smirked. Slowly, so damn slowly, she lowered herself until she was kneeling on the floor in front of Lexa. Clarke walked her fingers up from Lexa’s knee to the hem of her shorts, and Lexa fought with all her might to not tremble.

Clarke pushed the fabric up, stopping where Lexa’s leg met her hip. “The femoral artery,” Clarke stared reverently at Lexa’s naked thigh. She ran her nail down, smiling as Lexa failed to keep still. “This one pumps around 300 milliliters of blood per minute.”

“That’s a lot.” Lexa’s voice was scratchy with desire and nerves.

“It is,” Clarke nodded. “So as a vampire, you don’t need to work very hard to get what you want.” 

Clarke leaned forward then and gripped Lexa’s exposed thigh tight. She nosed her flesh, purring softly. Clarke’s tongue snuck out of her mouth; she licked a thick line from Lexa’s knee to her inner thigh and stopped right where her shorts were bunched up.

“You know a lot about arteries,” Lexa managed to gasp as Clarke nibbled on the highly delicate spot.

“Believe it or not-” Clarke pressed a long kiss to her skin before resting her head on Lexa’s leg. She looked up at her with a sly smirk. “A nurse does have to be proficient in anatomy to do her job.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Clarke fluttered her eyes shut and nuzzled into Lexa’s lap. “Has your body ever betrayed you, Lexa?”

_Yes_, Lexa wanted to shout. Her body was betraying her at that very moment, trembling and quivering as Clarke stared a burning hole through her.

But instead of admitting that aloud, Lexa whispered, “What do you mean?”

“Have you ever lost control? Let your instincts take over and just do exactly what every fiber in your being is telling you to do?”

Lexa couldn’t speak. Clarke was boring into her, her grip on Lexa’s still exposed thigh so tight it was beginning to ache.

“Hearing you this afternoon,” Clarke took in a deep breath, her eyes darkening. “The way you spoke about vampires. It made me think that perhaps it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

Clarke let her lips drag on Lexa’s leg as she spoke, “I think you know.” She locked eyes with Lexa, and when she smiled that coy little smile, her teeth glimmered in the soft light of Lexa’s office. Her lips curled back, and Lexa could only nod.

Clarke’s growl was lost to Lexa’s sharp gasp, and as Lexa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in rapture, she had the fleeting thought that if she survived this, writing the ending to her story would be a breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Two days ago...
> 
> dontcha-wanheda: are you posting a vampire one?
> 
> eris223: i posted my witch one  
which i just finished!  
so i’ll be able to post the whole thing over the next several days  
it’s very practical magic
> 
> dontcha-wanheda: 😕  
ok i guess witches will do
> 
> eris223: 😑  
if you can give a prompt, i'll write a special vampire oneshot just for you
> 
> And that thrilling saga is the story of how this tiny little fic came to be.


End file.
